Kulissien takana
by Wex-sama
Summary: Mitä kaikkea Hetalia - sarjan näyttelijät mahtavatkaan puuhailla kulissien takana? Ottakaamme selvää. Varoitus: outoa huumoria ja fanityttöjä!
1. Myöhästyminen

**Title:** Hetalia - kulissien takana  
**Author:** Minä  
**Beta:** Sulis  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Humor, Parody, jotain muita tämmöisiä  
**Pairing:** Näitä piisaa  
**Warnings:** Kiroilua, kaksimielisyyksiä, kenties hieman muutakin...(kuten myöhemmin esiintyvät fanitytöt)  
**Disclaimer:** En omista hetaliaa enkä sen hahmoja, ne kuuluvat Himaryua Hidekazille.  
**Summary:** Mitä Hetalian näyttelijät mahtavatkaan puuhailla kulissien takana...

* * *

"Poikki!" Hetalia World Series - sarjan ohjaaja Hideryua Himakaz karjaisi megafoniin. Kaikki pysähtyivät hetkeksi, myös ne, jotka vain katselivat kuvauksia sivummalta.

"Suomi, ei Ruotsi noin pelottava voi olla, lopeta se änkyttäminen", Himakaz huokaisi raskaasti. Suomeksi kutsuttu vaaleaverikkö nyökkäsi hiukan nolona.

"Yritetään..." hän mutisi ja toivoi, että kohtaus saataisiin pian kuvattua. Vaikka tämä olikin vain kuvaus, häntä hermostutti järjettömästi olla "kaksin" Ruotsin kanssa. Tai no, olihan heillä periaatteessa seuraa (ohjaaja Himakazin lisäksi), Islanti, Norja ja Englanti seurasivat kuvauksia vierestä, jutellen samalla hiljaisesti niitä näitä. Myös Tanska oli hetki sitten ollut paikalla, mutta Himakaz oli heittänyt hänet ulos karmean ja ei-niin-suvaittavan hölötyksensä vuoksi. Tanska oli taas eilen käynyt ryyppäämässä ja oli tänään hyvin äänekäs krapulassa. Suomen kävi hieman sääliksi Norjaa ja Islantia, jotka joutuivat asumaan tuon sekopään kanssa samassa talossa. Siis ihan oikeasti, ei vain sarjassa.

_'Mahtaa olla kamalaa', _hän pohti itsekseen, kun havahtui Himakazin ääneen.

"No niin, aloitetaanpas alusta..."

* * *

Preussi haukotteli äänekkäästi herätessään sohvaltaan. Hän räpytteli hetken silmiään ja ihmetteli jostain kuuluvaa puhetta.

"Mitä hel..." hänen lauseensaa keskeytyi, kun huomasi television olevan auki. Tosiaan, hän oli unohtunut illalla katselemaan myöhäisillan leffamaratonia ja nukahtanut kesken kaiken.

_Onneksi Länsi ei ole täällä, hän rupeaisi taatusti taas urputtamaan sähköntuhlauksesta. Minkäs sille voi jos unohtaa_, hän mietti ja sammutti television - mutta sen sijaan, että olisi painanut nappia kaukosäätimestä, hän kiskaisi johdon irti seinästä. Sitten hän tuli vilkaisseeksi kelloa.

"Ei jumalauta! Viittä vaille yksitoista!" Preussi kirkaisi ja syöksyi nappaamaan mustan t-paitansa ja pukemaan sen päälleen. Gilbird seuraili hänen touhujaan eteisen naulakolta. Kuka tiesi, mitä linnun päässä mahtoi liikkua, kun se tapitti isäntäänsä, joka yritti samaan aikaan etsiä avaimiaan, kun puki t-paitaansa. Lopulta Preussi onnistui jopa löytämään avaimensa ja lähti ulos, Gilbirdin seuratessa uskollisesti. Mies hyppäsi mustaan bemariin, joka oli kyllä nähnyt parempiakin päiviä, käynnisti auton ja lähti ajamaan kohti studioita. Ehkä kukaan ei huomaisi hänen olevan myöhässä, jos hän olisi oikein oikein nopea.

Parkkihallissa ei näkynyt ketään muuta, kun Preussi saapui sinne. Hän pysäköi autonsa nopeasti ja lähti mahdollisimman nopeasti kohti studion ovia, tietysti ensin pommitettuaan Itävallan autoa kivellä, jonka alkuperästä hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan. Lienee sanomattakin selvää, että hän unohti lukita autonsa ovet. Jos hän olisi myöskin katsonut taakseen, eikä vain pyyhältänyt kiireessä eteenpäin, hän luultavasti olisi huomannut kolmen salaperäisen hahmon hiipivän hänen autonsa luokse. Kaksi niin ikään salaperäistä hahmoa seurasi perässä, kun Preussi oli jo kadonnut ovesta sisään.

Sisällä kuvaushallissa pyöri kaikenlaista kirjavaa ja vähemmän kirjavaa porukkaa. Kuvaajia, stunttimiehiä, avustajia, maskeeraajia ja näyttelijöitä totta kai. Preussin ohitse pyyhälsi melkoista vauhtia Unkari, joka ei edes näyttänyt huomaavan häntä, vaan höpötti jotain itsekseen ja lähti kohti sitä osaa studiosta, missä olivat pukuhuoneet. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta. Ehkä kukaan ei ollut vielä huomannut hänen myöhästymistään...

"Miksi pirussa sinä tulet vasta nyt!" hopeatukkainen mies hypähti ilmaan säikähdyksestä. Itävalta seisoi hänen edessään vihaisena kuin punaista nähnyt häijy sonni. Preussi nielaisi.

"Öö..."

"Kuitenkin taas unohduit katselemaan myöhäisillan leffamaratonia. Himakazilla on kiireitä, joten hän käski minut raivoamaan sinulle puolestaan", Itävalta jäkätti. Preussi pyöräytti silmiään ja asteli ohitse pukuhuoneita kohti, jättäen saarnan huomiotta. Hyvä, että hän olikin tullut kivittäneeksi tuon aristokraatin paskiaisen autoa.

* * *

PANG!

"AI SAATANA!" Ranska karjaisi ja hoiperteli taaksepäin, kaatuen lopuksi liioitellun dramaattisesti lattialle, kuin olisi kuollut siihen paikkaan. Unkari katsahti häneen hymyillen tyytyväisenä suoritukseensa.

"Poikki! Ei ei ei, sinun pitää huutaa 'ai perhana!', ei saatana!" Himakaz naputti. Ranska hieroi päätään siitä kohdasta, johon oli juuri osunut Unkarin paistinpannu ja mulkoili ohjaajaa tyytymättömänä. Englanti ja Amerikka hihittivät kauempana.

"Oikeus tapahtuu viimein. Juuri nyt tahtoisin olla Unkarin paikalla..." Englanti kuiskasi Amerikalle, joka näytti miettivän hetken jotain, ennen kuin virnisti luihun näköisesti.

"Juu. Tuollainen mekko sopisi sinulle mainiosti", hän totesi ja ryntäsi sitten pakoon Englannin hirmuiselta kostolta, samalla hetkellä, kun Unkari kumautti Ranskaa uudestaan paistinpannulla tutun PANG! - äänen saattelemana. Tällä kertaa hän jopa onnistui huutamaan saatanan sijasta perhanan ennen sitä ylidramaattista kaatumistaan. Tosin Ranskalle se oli hyvinkin tyypillinen, dramaattinen hän itsekin kun oli.

* * *

Näyttelijöiden taukotilassa oli sinä päivänä melko lämmin. Yleensä siellä tuppasi olemaan kylmä, sillä joku aina onnistui kytkemään lämmityksen pois päältä. Huoneessa oleskelivat Sveitsi selaamassa jotain mangalehteä, Liechtenstein ja Sealand pelaamassa Monopolia ja Kiina pähkäilemässä sudokua, jonka Japani oli hänelle antanut ratkottavaksi. Nyt huoneeseen saapui myös Venäjä, joka suunnisti heti Kiinan luokse sohvalle, haettuaan ensin jääkaapista pullon vodkaa.

"Mitä nyt, aru?" Kiina kysyi äkeästi, kun Venäjä istui hänen viereensä sohvalle. Hän oli juuri tajunnut oikean logiikan tämän numeropalapelin ratkaisuun, eikä missään nimessä tahtonut unohtaa sitä nyt.

"Enhän minä mitään sanonut", Venäjä huomautti ja hymyili sitä tuttua hymyään. Kiina käänsi itsepintaisesti päänsä takaisin sudokulehteen ja yritti keskittyä, häirinnästä huolimatta. Vaikkei Venäjä mitään sanonutkaan, pelkästään tämän läsnäolo jo häiritsi häntä. Sudokuun keskittyminen jäi kuitenkin vain haaveeksi, kun Sveitsi viskasi mangalehden hänen naamalleen.

"Mitä helkkaria, aru!" hän kirkaisi vihaisesti. Venäjä hihitti nyrkkiinsä.

"No voi anteeksi kauheasti. Ei silti tarvitse kiroilla, täällä on lapsia", Sveitsi huokaisi ja viittasi Liechtensteiniin ja Sealandiin, jotka olivat niin keskittyneitä peliinsä, etteivät edes kuunnelleet. Kiina katsahti häneen hämillään ja mulkaisi sitten Venäjää, joka naureskeli hänelle.

"No miksi edes viskasit sen lehden pois, aru?" hän tiedusteli ja yritti säilyttää mielenmalttinsa.

"Ei siinä ole mitään muuta kuin pelkkää shounen-aita. Tekee mieli oksentaa", Sveitsi vastasi ja teki yökkäävän eleen. Tämän kuullessaan Venäjä nappasi lehden käsiinsä ja selasi sitä suurella kiinnostuksella. Kun hän pääsi Viikon Fanart - sivulle, hänen naamansa vääntyi virnistykseen.

"Hei Kiina, täällä on jotain, mitä sinun pitäisi nähdä..." hän sanoi houkuttelevasti. Kiina, joko uteliaana tai typeränä, vilkaisi Venäjän näyttämää sivua ja hänen silmänsä laajenivat.

Tump!

"Voi ei..." Sveitsi mutisi, kun Kiina tömähti lattialle, pyörtyneenä silkasta järkytyksestä. Venäjä hymyili yhä.

"Oliko pakko näyttää hänelle se RoChu - kuva?"


	2. Meet the Fangirls, Iceland

Toinen luku. Olen taas ollut vaihteeksi seinähullulla päällä, en kai muuten olisi laittanut Sulista ajamaan autoa...

* * *

Preussi mutisi raivoissaan jotain saksankielistä. Hän oli tullut poliisiasemalle tekemään rikosilmoituksen, sillä eilen hänen autonsa oli varastettu.

"Millainen auto oli kyseessä?" pönäkkä poliisi kysyi häneltä.

"Musta bemari, rekisterinumero XBA-892", Preussi vastasi ärtyneenä. Vaikka hänen bemarinsa olikin oikeastaan aika säälittävä, se oli hänen rakas autonsa, joka oli ollut hänellä ties kuinka kauan.

"Selvä. Parkkihallin valvontakameroille oli tallentunut jotain kiinnostavaa. Auton oli varastanut viisi alaikäistä tyttöä", poliisi sanoi ja naurahti kuivasti. Preussin leuka oli pudota maahan asti.

"Mitä hel..."

* * *

Islanti pyöritteli kynää käsissään tylsistyneenä. Kello ei tuntunut liikkuvan mihinkään, vaan se oli kuin jähmettynyt paikoilleen. Hänen päivänsä olivat nykyisin hyvin kiireisiä. Kun olivat ne kaikki Hetalia - sarjan kuvaukset ja näyttelemisen ohessa oli kouluakin käytävä. Kyllä, sitä hän ei päässyt pakenemaan, vaikka kuvausaikataulu olisi kuinka tiukka. Hänen oli vain yksinkertaisesti homehduttava vähintään kuusi tuntia koulun penkillä ja sieltä rynnättävä pää kolmantena jalkana studioille. Ärsyttävää.

"Helkkari", hän mutisi itsekseen, hieman turhankin kovaa, sillä jotkut oppilaat kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. Islanti ei ollut aluksi kovin joukosta poikkeava, mutta saatuaan roolin sarjasta monet (varsinkin tytöt) olivat alkaneet fanittaa häntä kuin suurtakin idolia. Huolimatta siitä, että hän ei esiintynyt missään suuressa osassa. Kaikki vain sanoivat, että "Islanti on niiiiiiiin suloinen ja kaikkea..."

Ajatus sai hänet jostain syystä hymyilemään. Onneksi kello soi juuri samaan aikaan, muuten kaikki olisivat varmaan pitäneet häntä hulluna. Islanti otti reppunsa ja paineli luokasta pihalle, vaikkei hänellä mikään tulipalokiire vielä ollutkaan.

Pihalla häntä vastaan tuli viiden tytön porukka. Islanti pysähtyi hetkeksi tarkastelemaan heitä. Tytöt vaikuttivat yläasteikäisiltä, jokaisen kasvoilla oli jonkinasteinen fanityttöilme.

"Hei", yksi tytöistä tervehti, muutkin heilauttivat käsiään.

"Hei. Voinko auttaa jotenkin?" Islanti tiedusteli. Ei hän erityisemmin pannut pahakseen tyttöjen läsnäoloa, mutta...

"Kunhan tulimme tervehtimään. Minä olen WeX", toinen tyttö vastasi.

"Sulis", esittäytyi se tyttö, joka oli ensimmäisenä tervehtinyt Islantia.

"Moona."

"Yoake."

"Mii-Chan."

"Ja sinut me tiedämmekin, Islanti", Yoake sanoi lopuksi.

"Sen uskon", Islanti totesi.

"Me nimittäin olemme hulluin APH-fanijoukko, jonka olet koskaan tavannut", Mii-Chan julisti.

"En nyt menisi vannomaan, on niitä kuolafanityttöjä ennenkin nähty..." poika sanoi hieman myhäillen.

"Hei, me sentään var... anteeksi, LAINASIMME Preussin autoa", WeX huomautti. Sulis ja Moona nyökkäsivät. Islannin suu loksahti auki.

"Kuulinko oikein? Te "lainasitte" Preussin autoa?"

"Kyllä. Minä osaan ajaa autoa oikein hyvin", Sulis vakuutti.

"Älä kerro Preussille. Palautamme sen auton kyllä, niin ehjänä kuin mahdollista", Yoake lupasi.

"Okei..." Islanti oli nyt todella hämmentynyt. Ehkä tämä joukko oli tosiaan hulluin, mitä hän oli ikinä tavannut.

* * *

"Äs maii kooloors feeeeeeeid aaauuuuuuuuuuut..."

"No voi jumansviidu, turpa kiinni!" Liettua kivahti. Puola ei tapojensa mukaisesti kuunnellut, vaan hoilasi edelleen Scary Kids Scaring Kidsin "Watch Me Bleed" - kappaletta kovaan ääneen. Puolalla oli parasta aikaa meneillään angst-kausi, josta erityisesti Liettua joutui kärsimään. Onneksi hänen blondi ystävänsä ja näyttelijäkollegansa ei sentään ollut vielä ryhtynyt viiltelemään...

"Helvetti soikoon. Voisitko oikeasti olla hiljaa?" hän huudahti nyt entistä ärsyyntyneenpänä.

"Yhyy, Liet...eikö minun lauluni kuulosta hyvältä?" Puola alkoi niiskuttaa lopetettuaan. Ruskeatukkainen mies hämmentyi täysin. Mikä nyt eteen?

"Koita nyt tajuta, että mikä tahansa alkaa ärsyttää, kun sitä kuulee liikaa", hän huokaisi. Puola ei lotkauttanut korvaansa moiselle, vaan jatkoi osittain tekaistua angstaustaan. Liettua pyöräytti silmiään ja katsoi hetki sitten paikalle tullutta Suomea apua-ilmeellään. Tämä ymmärsi yskän.

"No niin Puola, rauhoituhan nyt", tämä puhui kuin olisi rauhoitellut lasta. Jostain syystä äänensävy kuitenkin tehosi, Puola lopetti nyyhkytyksensä, vaikkakin hänellä oli yhä angst-ilme kasvoillaan. Liettua katsoi Suomea ihmeissään.

"Miten onnistuit tuossa?"

"Kun joutuu toimimaan vanhempana Sealandille, oppii rauhoittamaan ihmisiä helposti", Suomi vastasi hymyillen.

* * *

"Mitä v..." Preussi jäi sanattomaksi. Hän oli juuri palannut poliisiasemalta, kun huomasi autonsa siellä, minne oli sen eilen aamupäivällä jättänytkin.

"Joku on näemmä tuonut sen takaisin", hänen vieressään seissyt Unkari virkkoi. Hopeatukkainen mies ei vastannut, tuijotti vain mustaa bemariaan monttu auki. Unkari pyöräytti silmiään ja raahasi hänet auton luokse. Kun he avasivat ovet, ajajan istuimella oli pieni lappu. Preussi nappasi sen ja luki:

_Kiitos lainasta. Anteeksi kun lainasimme autoasi kysymättä. _

_T: Sulis, WeX, Yoake, Mii-Chan ja Moona_

_P.S. Preussi on ihana!_

"Sinulla taitaa olla ihailijoita", Unkari totesi naurahtaen. Preussin kasvoille kohosi virnistys.

"Totta kai, olenhan niin mahtava!"


	3. Tätä Tapahtuu Jo Ihan Liikaa Oikeastikin

"Eikä..." Norja voihkaisi hiljaa. Hän tutki parhaillaan käsikirjoitusta. Valitettavasti tässä jaksossa oli kohtaus, joka ei miellyttänyt häntä.

"Onko minun ihan pakko?" hän aneli. Himakaz nyökkäsi päättäväisesti.

"Kyllä. Yaoinnälkäisille fanitytöille pitää olla jotain ja sinä ja Tanska sovitte siihen loistavasti", tämä sanoi ja hymyili typerästi. Norja huokaisi kohtaloonsa alistuneena. Umpikännissä olevan Tanskan sammuminen samaan sänkyyn hänen kanssaan ei ollut mikään unelmien täyttymys. Sitä tapahtui aivan tarpeeksi oikeassa elämässä ja hänestä oli erittäin epäreilua, että samanlainen kohtaus piti vielä kuvatakin. Tämä oli myös syy siihen, miksi Norja oli jo hyvin tottunut siihen, että nukkui useimmat yönsä sohvalla.

"Kappas vaan..." hän kuuli jonkun virkkovan selkänsä takana. Hän kääntyi ja näki Tanskan, joka virnisteli hänelle tyytyväisenä.

"Mitä nyt?" hän kysyi, yrittäen kuulostaa rauhalliselta, muttei pystynyt peittämään ärtymystään.

"Taidammekin olla tämän kohtauksen ammattilaisia, erona ettet voi paeta sohvalle tällä kertaa", mies vastasi virnuillen. Norja pyöräytti silmiään.

"Haista paska."

"Noo, älä nyt viitsi kuulostaa siltä, kuin olisit menossa teurastamoon", Tanska ruikutti. Norja mulkaisi häntä.

"Enkö muka ole?" hän kysyi huokaisten.

"Nej~", Tanska sanoi iloisesti. "Se on vain yksi kohtaus. Et sinä siihen kuole."

_Kyllä vain, luulenpa että kuolen häpeään,_ Norja pohti mielessään.

* * *

"Missä pirussa se kiittämätön penikka oikein luuraa?" Englanti raivosi. Hän oli etsinyt Amerikkaa jo puoli tuntia. Tämä oli eilisen mauttoman vitsin lisäksi myös jollain keinolla onnistunut varastamaan hänen avaimensa. Tuskin se ääliö niitä mukanaan kuitenkaan kanniskeli, hän oli varmasti piilottanut ne jonnekin. Siispä parempi vain yrittää löytää ne avaimet. Mutta yksi asia oli päätetty: hän kuristaisi Amerikan, piru vie, kun vain saisi hänet käsiinsä.

"Öh... näitäkö etsit?" Englanti kääntyi ympäri katsomaan puhujaa. Hong Kong. Tämä riiputti avainnippua hänen nokkansa edessä. Hän nappasi ne ja mutisi hiljaisen kiitoksen. Hong Kong oli tottunut tähän käytökseen. Hän oli asunut Englannin kanssa jonkin aikaa ja tunsi tämän melkoisen hyvin.

"Oletko sattumoisin nähnyt Amerikkaa?" Englanti tiedusteli kiristellen hampaitaan.

"Näin hänet viimeksi miesten vessassa, mutta hän tuskin on siellä enää. Hän nimittäin törkkäsi nuo avaimet minulle kun kävelin ohi."

"Ahaa, kiitos. Ja muuten, Korea kertoi etsivänsä sinua", hän huikkasi ennen kuin ryntäsi tiehensä, jättäen nuoremman seisomaan hölmistyneenä paikalleen.

_Korea etsii...? Ei helkkari! _Hän kirosi mielessään ja liukeni paikalta vähin äänin, miettien hyvää suunnitelmaa, miten välttää se, että Korea todennäköisesti hyökkäisi jostain ja tekisi jotain vähemmän miellyttävää.

* * *

Preussi ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Islanti oli juuri astunut sisään, vanavedessään viisi yläasteikäistä tyttöä, jotka kaikki katselivat häntä siihen malliin, että olisivat aikeissa syödä hänet.

"Miksi sinä nuo fanitytöt tänne raahasit?" hän kysyi äimänä. Islanti katsahti taakseen.

"En minä niitä tänne kutsunut. He seuraavat minua. Ai niin, he ovat ne, jotka varastivat autosi", hän vastasi hiukan välinpitämättömästi olkiaan kohauttaen.

"Hei! Me LAINASIMME sitä autoa, palautimmekin sen ihan ehjänä!" WeX kivahti loukkaantuneena. Islanti huokaisi ja lähti purjehtimaan kohti pukuhuoneita. Preussi jäi paikalleen.

"Kuka teistä muka osaa ajaa autoa?"

"Minä!" Sulis nosti kätensä ylös ja hymyili säteilevästi. Yoake ja Mii-Chan nyökyttelivät. Moona oli keskittynyt etsimään Kiinaa katseellaan. Albiino mies nyökkäsi hi-taas-ti suu ammollaan kuin kalalla.

"Missä Kiina on?" Moona kysyi.

"Ja Norja ja Tanska!" WeX ja Sulis kiljaisivat yhteen ääneen.

"Öö...Kiinasta en tiedä, mutta Norjalla ja Tanskalla on parhaillaan kuvaus. Kai te voitte tulla katsomaan, jos olette hiljaa", Preussi sanoi vähän hämmentyneenä ja sitten päästi aikamoisen älähdyksen, kun kaikki viisi tyttöä syöksyivät halaamaan häntä.

Islanti kuuli Preussin huudahduksen pukuhuoneille asti, kun oli laittamassa takkiaan ylleen.

"Apua..."

* * *

Himakaz oli juuri saanut kaiken valmiiksi ja Norja ja Tanska olivat paikoillaan, kun Preussi ja tyttöviisikko hiippailivat sisään. He istuivat huoneen seinustalle, tarpeeksi kauas. Himakaz vilkaisi heitä ja ihmetteli tyttöjä hetken, mutta päätti antaa asian olla.

"Kolme, kaksi, yksi... Käy!"

Norja makasi sängyllä, huoneessa oli hämärä valaistus, joka antoi öisen vaikutelman. "Ovi" avattiin, Tanska hoiperteli sisään ja esitti olevansa umpihumalassa. Hän osasikin sen todella hyvin, tätä kun tapahtui oikeastikin niin kovin usein. Kun tämä "sammui" sänkyyn, pää Norjan rintakehällä, toinen hätkähti ylös. Hän ei kauaa epäröinyt, vaan kumautti Tanskaa kalloon niin, että tämä tipahti lattialle ja kirosi jotain. WeX puraisi huultaan ollakseen hihittämättä.

"Olisi pitänyt ottaa tuo mukaan siihen roolipeliin", hän kuiskasi Sulikselle joka nyökkäsi.

"Poikki!" Himakaz karjaisi. Norja huokaisi.

_Olisi parempi sitten kelvata, toista kertaa en tuota halua tehdä_, hän mietti itsekseen. Myös Tanska nousi lattialta, hymyillen hyvin tanskamaiseen tapaan.

"Oikein hyvä, mitä nyt Tanska vähän liioitteli..."

_Ei saatana! _Norja kirosi jo valmiiksi.

"... Mutta toisaalta ei se haittaa, tämä on hyvä näin", Himakaz jatkoi lauseensa loppuun. Norja olisi voinut hypätä ilmaan, mutta hän tyytyi vain taputtamaan mielessään käsiään yhteen. Tuskin hän oli päässyt pois lavasteiden läheltä, kun fanityttöviisikko rynnisti kohti häntä ja Tanskaa.


	4. Roolailuja Ja Kalentereita

"The Fjuunjral ooof haaaarts...änd ä plee foor mersiiiiiiii..." Liettua ja Suomi pitelivät korviaan.

"Perkele, nyt tajuan, miksi poltit käämisi", Suomi jupisi ja etsi samalla epätoivoisesti kuulosuojaimia, joita ei oikeastaan koko studioilla edes ollut. Liettua oli jo yrittänyt tunkea pumpulia ja paria muutakin asiaa korviinsa, mutta turhaan. Äänen aiheuttajan, Puolan, vaientamista he eivät olleet yrittäneet, se olisi kuin yrittäisi ottaa juosten kiinni strutsin. Toisin sanoen mahdotonta.

"Mitä me teemme?" Liettua puuskahti epätoivoisena, kun hänen päähänsä yhtäkkiä pälkähti mieletön ajatus, jota voisi kenties yrittää.

"Kuulitko muuten, että Venäjä joi kaiken vodkan. Myös sen, mitä Puola oli säästänyt itselleen?" hän sanoi ovelalla sävyllä Suomelle, joka näytti ensin hiukan hämmentyneeltä, mutta tajusi sitten vinkin.

"Joo, aika törkeää", vaalea nuorukainen vastasi kovalla äänellä niin, että heidän "kohteensa" varmasti kuulisi.

"JAA MITÄ?" Puola kiljaisi tyttömäisesti ja näytti siltä, kuin hänelle olisi määrätty ikuinen herkkulakko, auto olisi varastettu ja kesäloma peruttu.

"Niin, Venäjä joi myös sinun vodkasi, sitä ei ollut siellä enää kun kävin katsomassa", Liettua valehteli sujuvasti, Suomen nyökytellessä vieressä.

"SE KIROTTU VODKANLITKIJÄ! SE, SE..." Puolan seuraavat sanat eivät olleet todellakaan mitään asiallista kielenkäyttöä. Tämä ryntäsi suoraa päätä huiputtajiensa ohitse kohti oleskeluhuonetta, jossa oletti Venäjän olevan. Suomi kääntyi katsomaan Liettuaa.

"Muuten, jos hän nyt menee urputtamaan Venäjälle, niin..." Liettuan kasvot kalpenivat melkein liidunvalkoiseksi.

"En tullut ajatelleeksi sitä ollenkaan..."

* * *

Hong Kong pälyili ympärilleen hermostuneesti. Englanti sanoi, että Korea etsisi häntä, mutta tätä ei näkynyt missään. Hän piti kuitenkin silmänsä auki ja pysyi varuillaan kaiken varalta, kun yhtäkkiä...

"Aniki!" kuului kiljaisu ja hän tunsi jonkun käsien tunnustelevan hänen rintakehäänsä hieman turhankin innokkaasti. Vaikka hän mies olikin, toisen kouriminen ei ollut mitään miellyttävää.

"Irti! En ole Kiina!" Hong Kong huudahti ja pyristeli irti. Hänet takaapäin yllättänyt Korea katsoi häntä hiukan nolona.

"Kyllä minä sen tiesin..." tämä mutisi.

"Et tiennyt."

"No kun, te olette niin samantuntuisia", Korea selitti murjottaen. Hong Kong ravisti päätään.

"Et sinä voi olla noin sokea. Me olemme takaapäin aivan erinäköisiä", hän huokaisi, kunnes muisti, miksi oli ylipäätään yrittänyt varoa toista. "Englanti kertoi, että etsit minua. Miksi?"

Korea pysyi hetken hiljaa.

"Toivottavasti tuo äskeinen ei ollut syynä..."

"Ei! Tai no, ei varsinaisesti, mutta kuitenkin. Niin, Himakaz käski tuoda tämän sinulle", toinen ojensi hänelle kirjekuoren. Hän avasi sen varovasti ja luki sen sisällä olleen lapun. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat miltei lautasen kokoisiksi.

"Voi..." Hong Kongilta pääsi niin ruma kirosana, että Korea hämmentyi tyystin. Hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut kuulevansa moista.

"Mitä se on?" hän kysyi varovasti.

"Jotain, mistä jäisin mielelläni pois..."

* * *

"Täh? Roolanneet?" Norja ei ollut uskoa korviaan. WeX ja Sulis olivat juuri selittäneet jotain heidän roolipelistään.

"Niin, minä olin Norja ja Sulis Tanska", WeX vastasi iloisena. Sulis nyökytteli ja Tanska kuunteli suurella kiinnostuksella. Yoake, Mii-Chan ja Moona juttelivat jotain Preussin kanssa pienen matkan päässä, Himakazin tuijotellessa kelloa odottavan oloisena.

"Minulla on ne koottuna koneella. Haluatteko nähdä?" Sulis kysyi.

"Tietty! Ja Norkkelikin haluaa, eikös vaan?" Tanska nauroi. Norja mulkaisi häntä, tyytymättömänä uuteen lempinimeensä, mutta nyökkäsi sitten pienesti. Sulis nappasi kannettavan tietokoneen, josta kukaan ei tiennyt, miten se oli paikalle joutunut, ja alkoi etsiä heidän roolailujaan.

"Tuossa!" hän huudahti ja napsautti tiedoston auki. Norja ja Tanska kumartuivat katsomaan. He lukivat sitä hiljaisina jonkin aikaa, Tanskan virnistellessä ja Norjan näyttäessä lievästi pahoinvoivalta.

"Miksi minusta on tehty tuommoinen hirveä uke?" hän valitti. WeX tirskahti. Onneksi Sulis ei sentään ollut koonnut siihen kaikkia niitä sivulöpinöitä, sillä Norja ei niistä olisi hirveästi tykännyt.

"Nooh, älä nyt, se sopii sinulle", Tanska lohdutti hymyillen ja naureskellen parhaillaan sille, kun käsiraudat mainittiin ensimmäistä kertaa.

"Toivottavasti tässä ei ole mitään hirveän... graafista", Norja mutisi.

"Ei ole, älä huoli", Sulis ja WeX vastasivat yhteen ääneen, hymyillen. Seurasi pieni helpotuksen huokaus.

* * *

"No niin! Tiedotus teille kirjeen saaneille, joten raahatkaa ne perseenne tänne!" Himakaz karjui megafoniin. Kaikki ne miespuoliset henkilöt, jotka olivat saaneet tämän mystisen kirjeen, raahautuivat paikalle kuuntelemaan, mitä heidän mielipuolisella ohjaajallaan oli sanottavana.

"On tullut taas oheistuotteiden aika!" kaikki huokaisivat raskaasti tämän kuultuaan. Ja Himakazin pervohkosta hymystä päätellen se ei ollut mitään kovin miellyttävää.

"Varokoot, jos kyseessä on joku saatanan kalenteri", Sveitsi mutisi melko kovaan ääneen, sillä kaikki kuulivat tämän.

"Bingo, olet aivan oikeassa!" Himakaz kailotti pirteästi. Kaikkien paikallaolijoiden ilmeet olivat näkemisen arvoiset.

"Ja vastaväitteitä ei sitten ole, tai saatte potkut!" ohjaaja lisäsi tiukasti ja sai kaikki lopettamaan asian harkitsemisen.

"Niin, siis osa teistä on yksin ja osa pareittain. Voitte lukea ne tästä!" Himakaz paiskasi muutaman lappusen joukkoon. Englanti nappasi yhden ja luki:

_Tammikuu - Venäjä ja Kiina_

_Helmikuu - Norja ja Tanska_

_Maaliskuu - Ranska_

_Huhtikuu - Puola ja Liettua_

_Toukokuu - Englanti ja Amerikka_

Tässä kohtaa Englanti sai syvän shokkikohtauksen, eikä kyennyt jatkamaan lukemista, joten Venäjä otti tehtäväkseen lukea loput.

_Kesäkuu - Preussi_

_Heinäkuu - Sveitsi ja Itävalta_

_Elokuu - Espanja ja Romano_

_Syyskuu - Hong Kong ja Korea_

_Lokakuu - Islanti_

_Marraskuu - Japani_

_Joulukuu - Suomi ja Ruotsi_

Parit aiheuttivat joukossa melkoisen määrän pyörtymisiä, kauhistuneita ilmeitä ja hiljaisia suunnitelmien mietintöjä Himakazin murhaamiseen. Islanti huokaisi helpotuksesta kuullessaan, että olisi sentään yksin, kun taas Ranska harmitteli kohtaloaan. Norja kirosi jo valmiiksi, samoin Hong Kong ja Sveitsi. Eivätkä Itävalta, Kiina ja Romanokaan erityisen tyytyväisiltä näyttäneet. Englanti oli edelleen shokissa ja makasi lattialla.

"Nyt tulee kuolema..."


	5. Valokuvia

Kalenterikuvauspäivä koittikin pian. Studioilla olivat paikalla kaikki osallistujat, kuvausryhmä, Himakaz ja heidän lisäkseen vielä jo tutuksi tullut fanityttöjoukko, johon oli tullut mukaan uusi jäsen, Markkis. Tytöt istuskelivat seinän vierellä mukavissa ja hieman upottavissa nojatuoleissa, jutellen ja siinä sivussa kuolaten niitä kaikkia paidattomia idoleitaan. He olivat melkein seonneet onnesta, kun pääsivät katsomaan kuvauksia. Ja vielä enemmän saadessaan tietää, että saisivat kopiot kaikista haluamistaan kuvista.

Kuvaukset oli aloitettu ironisesti väärästä päästä, eli joulukuun kuva otettiin ensin. Suomen ja Ruotsin osuudesta suoriuduttiin melko nopeasti. Osasyynä varmaankin se, että molemmat olivat kohtalaisen tyytyväisiä pariinsa. Loppupäässä varmaan olisi sitten vaikeampaa.

Kun lokakuun kuvat oli saatu otettua, Islanti lyyhistyi yhteen nojatuoliin, joka oli jäänyt tytöiltä vapaaksi. Nämä katsoivat häntä hyvin... nälkäisin ilmein, muulla sanalla sitä ei olisi voinut kuvata. Islanti itsekin taisi tajuta joutuneensa suoraan suden suuhun, tai paremmin sanottuna kuuden kuolaavan fanitytön. Nämä kuitenkin unohtivat hänet pian, kun katselivat muiden parien tappelua.

"Oiii, nyt tulee Preussi!" Yoake henkäisi. Mii-Chan, WeX ja Sulis käänsivät katseensa miehen suuntaan. Markkiksen ja Moonan reaktiot olivat hivenen vaisumpia, mutta iloisilta hekin näyttivät. Islanti naurahti. Jos hän olisi tyttö, hän tuskin olisi tuollainen. Toisaalta hän olikin vanhempi...

"Milloin tulee Norjan ja Tanskan vuoro?" WeX manasi.

"Miksi sinä sitä niin paljon odotat? Ei heissä mitään sen erikoisempaa ole, kuin noissa muissa", Moona ihmetteli.

"Miten niin? Norjahan on syntisen seksikäs", WeX intti hymyillen. Sulis purskahti nauruun. Missä hän olikaan kuullut jotain tuon tapaista aiemmin... ai niin joo, roolipelissä tietenkin. Preussin puheista oli tuo taidettu lainata. Islanti kuunteli myös tätä keskustelua, kun hänen mieleensä tuli jotain hyvin ihanan kieroa.

"Jos näin on, niin kiinnostaisiko sinua ostaa valokuvia?" poika kysyi. WeX kohotti kulmiaan.

"Mitä kuvia?"

Islanti veti housuntaskustaan nipun valokuvia. Jokaisen tähtenä säteili Norja. Kuvat oli taatusti otettu salaa, ei tämä muuten alentuisi esiintymään puolialastomana.

"Minulla on myös joistain muistakin. Esimerkiksi Preussista löytyy ainakin." Tämän kuullessaan muutkin tytöt innostuivat. Islanti kauppasi kuvanipun Norjasta WeXille kympillä, muut esittivät parhaillaan toivomuksia, keiden kuvia he haluaisivat. Islanti kirjoitti toiveista listan, keitä kaikkia hänen pitäisi valokuvata salaa. Likaista touhua, mutta se nähtävästi teki kauppansa.

* * *

Kuvien ottamisessa meni koko päivä, lähinnä siitä syystä, että osalla pareista oli - lievästti sanottuna - hieman erimielisyyksiä. Tytöt olivat saaneet Islannin myymien kuvien lisäksi kopiot haluamistaan kalenterikuvista ja jokainen heistä aikoi ostaa kalenterin heti, kun se vain tulisi myyntiin.

Englanti raahautui viimeisillä voimillaan parkkihalliin Amerikka perässään.

"Aja sinä", vanhempi mies sanoi ja ojensi toiselle auton avaimet, jotka tämä otti innokkaana vastaan. Sitä, joiko Amerikka liikaa kahvia vai oliko tämä muuten vain aina niin superpirteä, hän ei tiennyt. Nyt Englanti istui vihreään autoonsa, autuaan muistamattomana, mitä viimeksi oli tapahtunut, kun oli päästänyt toisen rattiin. Tosin silloin kumpikaan heistä ei tainnut olla aivan selvin päin.

Amerikka käynnisti auton ja he lähtivät parkkihallista yllättävän rauhallisesti. Mutta ulkopuolella kaikki rauhallisuus katosi sekunnin sadasosassa, kun tämä painoi kaasua ja he kiisivät vähintäänkin sataakahtakymppiä eteenpäin. Englanti ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt välittävän pätkääkään, vaan tuijotti eteensä silmät puoliksi ummistettuina, haukotellen välillä. Edes se, kun toinen ajoi varmaan viisi kertaa punaisia päin ja hieman liian läheltä jotain pylvästä ja tolppaa, ei saanut häntä havahtumaan transsistaan. Vaikka takana ulisivat sireenit. Kyllä, poliisi oli heidän perässään. Amerikka ilmeisesti kuvitteli olevansa McGyver tai James Bond.

"Perillä ollaan", Amerikka totesi reippaasti, kun he saapuivat kerrostalon pihaan. Hän oli kuin olikin onnistunut karistamaan lainvalvojat kannoiltaan ajettuaan muutamaa kiertoreittiä ja aiheutettuaan kaksikymmentäneljä hengenvaarallista tilannetta niin muille kuin itselleenkin. Englanti mumisi jotain epäselvää ja nousi autosta, laahustaen välittömästi sisälle. Nuorempi mies jäi hetkeksi paikalleen ja vilkaisi autoa. Se näytti olevan muuten kunnossa, lukuunottamatta erästä isoa lommoa kyljessä. Se oli syntynyt hänen ajaessaan sähkötolppaa päin. Mutta ehkei Englanti huomaisi sitä...

* * *

Tanska haukotteli äänekkäästi. Miehen silmät olivat aivan ristissä, kun tämä kierähti sängyltä alas ja katsoi kelloa. Viittä vaille kymmenen. Ihmeellistä kyllä, tänä aamuna hän heräsi omassa sängyssään. Yleensä hän löysi itsensä aina Norjan huoneesta. Toisaalta hän oli ollut illalla niin väsynyt, ettei ollut jaksanut lähteä baariin. Ei hänellä edes olisi ollut seuraa, väsymys oli iskenyt hyvin moneen.

"Lauantai", hän totesi puoliääneen ja hieraisi silmiään. Norja ja Islanti varmaan nukkuivat vielä. Outoa, sillä yleensä hän itse oli se, joka nukkui puolille päivin. Tanska nappasi lattialta punaisen t-paitansa ja puki sen päälleen, ennen kuin lähti tallustelemaan kohti keittiötä.

Kulkiessaan veljesten huoneiden ohi hän huomasi, että Islannin huoneen ovi oli raollaan. Tietysti Tanska tiesi, että ei ollut aivan viisasta mennä toisen huoneeseen urkkimaan - varsinkaan, kun tämä itse luultavasti oli siellä - mutta hän ei vain voinut vastustaa kiusausta kurkistaa sisään. Islanti nukkui niin sanotusti väärin päin sängyllään, poikkisuuntaan nimittäin. Tämän ylävartalo oli hyvin uhkaavasti yli reunan. Tanska hymähti. Poikaparka heräisi hyvin kivuliaasti. Tämän kädet roikkuivat myös ulkona sängyltä, toisessa hän piti kameraa. Hetkinen, _kameraa?_

Kului vähän aikaa, ennen kuin Tanska varmistui, että Islanti todella nukkui. Vasta sitten hän uskalsi astua sisälle. Vaivihkaa hän sipsutti varpaisillaan tämän luokse ja nappasi kameran käteensä. Hän napsautti sen päälle ja selasi kuvia hetken aikaa. Norja, Preussi, Kiina, Venäjä? Hän jäi ihmettelemään sitä hetkeksi, kunnes huomasi, että hänestä itsestäänkin oli otettu muutama kuva. Kaikki olivat hieman hämäriä, selvästi otettu yöllä ja ilman salamaa. Mitä Islanti teki näillä... öh, arveluttavilla kuvilla? Tästä pitäisi ottaa selvää.

* * *

Parinkymmenen minuutin päästä, kun Tanska oli saanut kahvinsa keitettyä ja kaadettua kuppiin, tuli Islanti haukotellen keittiöön, pukeutuneena farkkuihin ja valkoiseen kauluspaitaan. Poika toivotti pikaiset huomenet ja kaatoi kahvia itselleen. Tanska virnisti. Nyt olisi oikea hetki iskeä.

"En tiennytkään, että sinusta on tullut niin pervo nykyisin", hän totesi muina miehinä. Islanti, joka oli juuri hörppäämässä kahvia, oli tukehtua yllätyksestä ja purskautti kahvit takaisin muumimukiinsa.

"Mitä sinä puhut?" hän kysyi yskien. Tanska oli hetken hiljaa ja hymyili kuin myrkkyyn kuollut susi.

"Niistä kuvista, jotka löysin kamerastasi." Islanti kalpeni liidunvalkoiseksi ja puraisi huultaan.

"Ne eivät ole minua varten", hän sopersi. Vanhempi mies kallisti päätään ja kurtisti kulmiaan, kuin ei ymmärtäisi.

"Vaan? Anna tulla, tai kerron kaikille, että olet kuvannut heitä salaa", hän hoputti. Islanti tarkisti pikaisesti, ettei Norja vain ollut kuulolla ja alkoi selittää. Tanska kuunteli kiinnostuneena ja nyökytteli.

"Vai niin. Sinulla on kiintoisa bisnes. Mutta kuvauksen suhteen olet kyllä amatööri", hän totesi, kun poika oli lopettanut kertomuksensa. Tämä puuskahti hieman loukkaantuneena.

"Oletko itse sitten parempi vai?"

"Tietenkin, minullahan on varsinainen kokoelma Norjasta. Ja löytyy pari Suomenkin kuvaa, tosin ne eivät ole yhtä hyviä. Myyn katsos aina parhaimmat Ruotsille ja Venäjälle", Tanska selitti ja hörppäsi kahviaan, "Mehän voisimme tehdä yhteistyötä."


	6. Hämähäkkejä Ja Street Fight

"WHAT THE... AMERIKKA!" huuto havahdutti Amerikan uniltaan. Tämä haukotteli leveästi ja asetti silmälasinsa puoliunessa hieman vinoon. Normaalisti hän olisi vain jatkanut uniaan, mutta kun Englannin raivostunut kiljunta jatkui, päätti hän käydä katsomassa, mikä tätä vaivasi.

"Mitä _HELVETTIÄ_ sinä olet tehnyt minun autolleni?" mies huusi, kun Amerikka saapui aamutöhnäisenä keittiöön.

"Miten niin?" toinen haukotteli ja yritti esittää ällistynyttä.

"Kyljessä on järkyttävä lommo!"

"Ai niin, mehän ajoimme sähkötolppaa päin", Amerikka sanoi ahaa-ilmeellään. Englannin ilme muuttui sekunnin miljoonasosassa hämmästyneeseen.

"Milloin?"

"Eilen. Älä väitä, ettet muista. Sinä itse pyysit minua ajamaan. Pieni ohjausvirhe vain", nuorempi selitteli. Jos Englanti ei kerran muistanut kaikkea, oli parempi vaieta poliiseista ja hengenvaaratilanteista. Hänen silmänsä nauliutuivat päivän lehteen, joka lojui pöydällä. Etusivulla näytti olevan juttu hänen liikenteessä törttöilystään. Nyt tarvittiin harhautusta. Sen hän sai, kun vanhempi mies huomasi jotain.

"IIK!" hän kiljaisi hyvin epämiehekkäästi ja hyppäsi Amerikan syliin. Tämä pelästyi niin, että oli vähällä romahtaa lattialle.

"Mitä nyt, Iggy?" hän ihmetteli. Jos toinen säikähti jotain noin pahasti, se jos mikä oli epätavallista.

"HÄMÄHÄKKI!" Englanti kiljui hänen korvansa juuressa, eikä edes välittänyt lempinimestään, jota hän vihasi. Amerikka räpäytti kerran silmiään ja tajuttuaan asian yritti pitää naamansa peruslukemilla. Se ei onnistunut. Hän repesi kovaääniseen hohotukseen. Sääli niitä kaikkia muita kerrostalon asukkaita, jotka kenties vielä nukkuivat, vaikka kello olikin jo yksitoista.

"Pelkäätkö... sinä... _hämähäkkejä_?" Amerikka sai ähkäistyä hekotuksensa lomassa. Englanti katsoi häntä kasvot punaisempana kuin tomaatti, ja nyökkäsi varovasti.

"Ei ole totta! Englanti... pelkää... hämähäkkejä!" nuorempi mies toisteli nauraen. Toinen mulkaisi häntä ja hyppäsi pois hänen sylistään.

"Ei se ole naurun asia! Tapa se!" Englanti kirkui. Amerikka hihitti vieläkin nyrkkiinsä ja nappasi lehden pöydältä. Iskettyään sillä kahdeksanjalkaisen vierailijan kuoliaaksi, hän lähti kiikuttamaan lehteä pois toisen miehen näköpiiristä.

"Mit... hei! Minun piti lukea se!"

"Ei käy!"

* * *

"Huomenta Aniki", Hong Kong toivotti vaisusti ja haukotteli, kun astui keittiöön. Kiina toivotti takaisin lyhyet huomenet ja nosti teekuppinsa huulilleen.

"Muuten, tiedätkö sinä, kävikö täällä joku yöllä?" nuorempi kysyi samalla, kun laittoi itselleenkin teetä.

"Miten niin, aru?"

"No, muistan laittaneeni oveni kiinni. Ja kun heräsin aamulla, se oli raollaan."

"Korea on taas varmaan käynyt yöllisellä tirkistelyreissullaan, sinuna en huolestuisi liikoja, aru", Kiina rauhoitteli. Hong Kong kurtisti hieman kulmiaan ja pyöritteli lusikkaa jasmiiniteessään, kun keittiöön virtasi lisää väkeä. Japani normaalin ilmeettömänä, hämmästyttävän pirteä Korea ja unisen näköinen Taiwan.

"Huomenta", kaikki kolme sanoivat yhtä aikaa. Hong Kong ja Kiina vaivautuivat vain nyökkäämään. Korean istuessa pöytään Hong Kong katsoi häntä pitkään.

"Mitä? Onko minun viehättävässä naamassani jotain vikaa?" tämä kysyi pirteästi ja väläytti leveän hymyn. Toinen huokaisi syvään.

"Kuinka sinä osaat olla noin rasittava heti aamusta?" hän vastasi kysymyksellä. Korea näytti hieman loukkaantuneelta.

"Tuo oli jo törkeää, minä en ole tehnyt mitään!"

"Et niin, pelkkä olemassaolosi ärsyttää."

"Miten niin?"

"Kysytäänkö vaikka muilta?"

"Mene sinä kuule vaan nyppimään kulmakarvojasi!" Korea hymyili omahyväisesti. Hän tiesi osuneensa arkaan paikkaan. Hong Kongin kasvot punehtuivat vihasta. Hän vihasi paksuja kulmakarvojaan ja vielä enemmän sitä, kun joku huomautti niistä. Taiwan, Kiina ja Japani seurasivat sanaharkkaa sivusta, mutta eivät tehneet elettäkään lopettaakseen sitä.

"Minä tapan sinut", Hong Kong sihahti.

"Et sinä pysty siihen."

"Kokeillaanko?"

"Sopii. Mennään ulos!" Korea ja Hong Kong nousivat ylös ja harppoivat pois keittiöstä, mulkoillen toisiaan kuin härät. Kiina huokaisi ja kääntyi Japanin puoleen.

"Silläviisiin. Et viitsisi mennä vahtimaan, etteivät he saa mitään kauheaa vahinkoa aikaan, aru."

* * *

"Valmis?" Korea kysyi, kun he olivat päässeet viimein ulos. Hong Kong nyökkäsi ja asettui seisomaan parin metrin päähän hänestä. Hän pyyhkisi sen omahyväisen ilmeen pois tuon ääliön kasvoilta.

"Naiset ja lapset ensin. Saat kunnian hyökätä ensimmäisenä", hän sanoi hieman ivallisesti. Korea mulkaisi häntä.

"Pää kiinni!" nuorempi kiljaisi, rynnisti täyttä höyryä eteenpäin ja huitaisi summanmutikassa jonkinmoisen iskun kohti toisen päätä. Tälle ei tuottanut minkäänlaista vaivaa väistää sitä.

"Ensimmäinen sääntö..." Hong Kong virnisti. Korea, joka oli häneen selin, jähmettyi hetkellisesti paikalleen, kunnes tunsi ikävän potkun takaraivossaan. "... älä käännä selkääsi vastustajalle", vanhempi jatkoi lauseensa loppuun. Sen enempää hän ei ehtinyt reagoida, kun toinen vetäisi häneltä jalat alta.

"Toinen sääntö: älä soita suutasi liiaksi", Korea naureskeli ja katsoi maassa makaavaa vastustajaansa. "Joko luovutit?"

Hong Kong tuhahti. Luuliko tuo idiootti voittavansa noin helposti? Hän tähtäsi potkun Korean jalkaan. Tämä väisti hyppäämällä kauemmas. Juuri niin, kuin hän oli ajatellutkin. Nyt jäi enemmän aikaa ylös nousemiseen.

"Luuletko, että muka..." loppu hänen lauseestaan jäi kuulematta, kun Korean nyrkki suhahti vaarallisen läheltä hänen nenäänsä.

"Mitä sitten olitkaan sanomassa, niin kyllä luulen", nuorempi vastasi naurahtaen. Hong Kong kurtisti kulmiaan. Tästä ei välttämättä tulisikaan niin helppoa, kuin hän oli kuvitellut...

* * *

"Hei, kuulitko sinä jotain mökää tuolta pihalta?" Tanska kummasteli. Islanti nyökkäsi.

"Mitä se oikein on?"

"Käsirysyltä kuulostaa", totesi hetki sitten paikalle tullut Norja, joka oli viimein vääntäytynyt ylös. Tanska syöksähti ikkunaan ja katsoi kerrostalon parkkipaikalle.

"Fanden sentään! Korealla ja Hong Kongilla on meneillään kuoleman kamppailu!" hän huudahti. Veljekset katsoivat silmät renkaina miestä, joka kiskoi takkiaan ylleen.

"Pitäisikö meidänkin mennä?" Islanti kysyi. Norja kohautti olkapäitään ja nousi ylös.

"Ei tuo ääliö niitä kahta irti toisistaan saa yksin", vanhempi veli totesi ja ryntäsi Tanskan perään. Islanti jäi seuraamaan tilannetta ylhäältä käsin.

Rappuset alas kipitettyään Tanska ja Norja syöksyivät parkkipaikalle. Korea piti Hong Kongia kuristusotteessa, josta tämä yritti pyristellä vapaaksi.

"Hei! Rauhoittukaa nyt, hyvät ihmiset!" Tanska huudahti ja kiirehti erottamaan tappelupukarit toisistaan. Nämä mulkoilivat toisiaan vieläkin, mutta eivät enää hyökänneet toistensa kimppuun.

"Mistä tässä on kyse?" Norja tiedusteli.

"Hän haastoi minut!" Korea julisti ja osoitti Hong Kongia syyttävästi sormellaan. Tämä pyöräytti silmiään.

"Ja kukahan mahtoi olla se, joka yllytti minua listimään sinut?"

"Älä sinä kuule..."

"No niin, turvat umpeen, molemmat!" Tanska karjaisi. Molemmat hiljenivät. Sitten Korean päässä näytti naksahtavan, sillä tämä tallusti Hong Kongin luo ja alkoi tuttuun tapaansa kopeloida tämän rintakehää. Hong Kongin kasvot punehtuivat rajusti.

"Mitä sinä oikein teet?"

"Kun sitä asiaa katsoo tietystä suuntaa, minä olin voitolla, joten otan vain palkintoni", Korea vastasi viattomasti hymyillen. Norja ja Tanska katsahtivat toisiinsa ja rukoilivat äänettömästi, että Korea ei kohdistaisi omituista fetissiään heihin.


End file.
